1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to pumps for transporting fluids. The present invention also relates to devices employed to harness wave energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Devices are known in the prior art which utilize wave energy. For example, both U.S. Pat. No. 960,478 issued June 7, 1910 to Allard and U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,683 issued Nov. 14, 1911 to Wall use ocean waves to compress air. Both of these devices use a type of horizontal funnel to channel ocean waves. The air trapped between the waves and the top of a funnel is compressed as it is pushed to the narrower rear part of the funnel by the travelling ocean waves. In leaving the rear of the funnel, the compressed air passes valves and enters storage tanks or the like.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,549 issued May 10, 1977 to Gregg describes a shoreline air compressor shaped as a dome. A funnel compresses an incoming wave or swell, as described in the above patents, to compress the air. A series of pulleys actuate gates to allow the wave to dissipate through radial ports after the air is compressed. In this way the next incoming wave is not interefered with by reflection of the prior wave.
While perhaps not prior art, the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,738 issued Oct. 9, 1979 to Smith takes advantage of the elliptical motion of water molecules beneath the ocean surface. A sail is submerged and moved back and forth in a reciprocating fashion by the water's motion. The sail connects to a generator to produce electric current.
Each of the above devices harnesses wave energy produced in nature. Another simpler, and more commonly known device which takes advantage of wave energy is the surf board. The surf board is used as an aid in the recreational pastime of using ocean wave movement as a means of propelling a surf board rider towards the shore.
In the art of mechanically operated fluid pumps, there are a wide variety of such pumps that have been devised. However, they generally incorporate standard seals and valves and do not utilize the unique benefits available from wave energy as are hereinafter described.